You Could Not Have Done It Without Me
by GreenInklet
Summary: Ever wondered how Hermione managed to tame her bushy hair for the Yule Ball? And how is our favourite Slytherin involved? My take on a love yet to blossom. One-shot.


This is my first ever Dramione and I would really appreciate any constructive comments on how I can improve. Thanks :)

Disclaimer : I do not own anything other than the plot. *sulks in a corner*

* * *

_**You Could Not Have Done It Without Me**_

"Bloody weather."

The blond tucked his one uncovered hand in to his pockets while the other laid at his side, gripping a parcel, shivering as a gust of wind blew by. Wonderful, just wonderful, out of every other day he could forget his gloves, it had to be today. His stared down at the brown box and his already numbing hand, cursing the tailor whose bloody owl fell sick. On the very day the dress robe was done, the overgrown pigeon fell sick! The nerve of the man, making him leave the comfort of his dormitory to fetch the parcel. Worst still, he left his wand in his room and the warming charm he cast on himself before leaving had fade long ago. The bloke better pray hard if he wanted to keep his store in Hogsmeade, wait till Father hears about this.

"Finally". Draco saw Hogwarts's gate and quicken his pace towards the it. Entering the gate, he all but dashed to the stairs that lead to the warmth his hands needed.

Climbing the stairs two by two, he heard someone panting roughly behind him, but deciding it wasn't as important as his own comfort, he ignored it. Speeding up again, he found himself to slow down as the heaving turned into loud sighs of frustration and "damn it"s. Feeling charitable, since he was nearly reaching castle, Draco turned around and ran down the stairs. A petite figure with what seems to be a bushy mane was trying to lift a crate labeled "Hairspray". It was Granger.

He turned to walk away but something tugged at his heart as he saw her struggling to take a step up the stairs. Her bushy hair swept all over her face and she made a weird face. _I'm just going to ignore this... Argh, bloody hell..._

Without warning, he walked towards her, placed his parcel on top of her crate and snatched the crate from her hands. Of course he could ask her whether she needed any help before taking the crate, but hey, where's the fun in that?

"Oi," she yelped. " What the hell?"

Putting on that smirk he knew would irritate the crap out of her, he stopped in his tracks, turned around and retorted, "Two things, Granger. One, language, two, manners. Don't even know how to thank someone when they help you? I know you're a mudblood and all, but don't you even have that bit of sense?" Seeing that she had nothing to say disappointed him a little but nevertheless, he turned back round and continued walking.

"Did you just say help?"

A bit startled at her question, he saw that she had caught up with him and was standing beside him. Sneering at her, he replied, "Yes Mudblood, help. As in H-E-L-P, help", as if talking to a three year old. "What's with all this hairspray anyway? Trying to tame your mane?" Realising the rhyme he made, he chuckled to himself.

At the quick change of subject, Hermione told him the first thing of her head, which was the truth. "It's for the Yule Ball tonight. And gosh ferret, childish much?", she said, as they reached the top step of the staircase.

Walking into the castle, Draco stopped and placed the crate down, rubbing his hands to gain back some feeling in them. Hermione, noticing the scene before her, took out her wand and casted a warming charm on his hands. "That's for helping me, now we're even." Bending down to lift the crate, she heard Draco started laughing in the most unmalfoyish manner she had ever saw him done. Its obvious that he was laughing about her and that irritated her, but even so, his voice sounded... adorable. "Ever thought of using a levitating spell in the first place, Granger?".

She flushed up and saw him pick up his parcel and walked away, looking as if he's about to burst into laughter again.

***

_**That night**_

"Oh my gosh, who's that?"

"That's the Hermione Granger!!!"

"You mean the bushy haired know-it-all?"

"I don't know about that, but look at her hair now!"

"Is that Viktor Krum? No way!!"

Hermione walked down the marble stairs with her hair sleek and curled to the back. She could see many people staring at her and finally saw Viktor at the bottom of the steps. Something then caught her eye, a few feet behind Viktor was Draco, his pale blonde hair and a fitting dress robe. She caught his eye and saw the spark in it that told her enough to make her smile all night. She was beautiful in his eyes. She didn't know why it made her feel that way but she pushed the question aside. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Viktor extended his arm to her. Taking it, she turned and saw Harry and Ron's shocked expression, she then casted a shy smile at them and followed her partner into the Great Hall.

***

"Hello? Earth to Draco, hello?"

Draco snapped back from his reverie and saw a hand waving in front of his face. Linking hand to arm to head, he saw that the owner of the hand didn't look very happy.

"I was saying, doesn't that girl look like that Granger bitch? Love the dress, hate the girl. Wonder what she did to her hair?"

And then the girl continued to blabber on and on, not noticing that her companion had gone into his previous state of reverie. _What is with her hair? Was it all that hairspray earlier on? For a mudblood, she sure pulled of the dress well... Wait, why is she with Viktor Krum?_

"Well come on, Draco! The first dance is starting!"

And with that, the girl dragged her partner into the Great Hall.

***

Hermione was having the time of her life! Accompanied Viktor Krum, they twirled, jumped and spun **(AN: reminded of the movie anyone?)** at the first dance, which leaded on to the next dance, and the next, and the next. After a fast number, Viktor offered to get drinks and she went to a corner to catch her breath. Suddenly remembering her favourite Slytherin, she scanned through the Great Hall for a blond head.

At the corner of her eye, she saw him walking out the hall alone. She almost wanted to call out to him and as if he heard her thoughts, he suddenly turned around and flashed a smirk in her direction. She smiled back at him and saw him mouth the words, "You could not have done it without me."

Yes, indeed she could not.


End file.
